


Jurassic World - Aftermath

by SirJohn



Series: Jurassic World [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, what am I thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJohn/pseuds/SirJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zach and Gray recuperate from 'Jurassic'<br/>I was thinking would you like to have some music lyrics thrown in. I.E like on a radio and they talk over it.<br/>I'll update the summary when I finally find out where it's going. I need someone to Americanise this as I'm British and use Mum not Mom, and we don't have Taco bells or Walmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+out+there), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Chapter is complete.

**_Costa Rica_ , two days later,**

Zach rubbed his face with his hands, feeling stubble on his chin.

 _I need to shave_ , he thought his sleep deprived eyes scanning the hospital room.  Zach lay down and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.Finding out that he couldn't he glanced at the o'Clock on the bedside table. Zach wondered what had woken him up. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He called whilst his hand searched for the light switch.

"It's me Gray." Came back through the door, "May I come in?" Zach finally found the switch and flicked on the light.

"Sure." Zach answered and his brother came into the room. "What's up?" Zach asked when he saw Gray shaking.

"I-I had-d-d a night-nigh-nightmare. We w-where back at 'Jurassic'. We were b-b-being chased by th-the Indominus-s Rex, Ah-and it-" Gray stopped tears pourind down his face.

Zach shifted on his bed pulling up the covers with his right hand. "Come here, it's alright it's over. The Indominus isn't coming back."

Gray walked over and sat on the bed wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I-It caug-ght you a-and ate you and I-I-I couldn't do anything." Zach sat up and put his arms around Gray, holding him close, rocking him back and forth whilst whispering comforting words into his ear.

"I'm here don't worry, I won't ever leave you." Zach said. "Do you want to go back to your own room?" Gray shook his head so Zach Lay down and pulled Gray down next to him. Gray cuddled into Zach with his head resting on his shoulder. Zach pulled the covers over both of them and kissed Gray gently on the forehead.

"Night Gray." Zach mumbled, eyelids drooping.

"Night Zach, love you." Replied Gray before he started to snore.

** _The next morning,_ **

Zach stirred  Feeling Gray on top of his arm, as gently as he could he slowly slid his arm out from under Gray. Seven O'Clock he grumbled an hour until the alarm was set to go off. He looked over at his brothers sleeping form before leaning over and pressing his lips against Gray's forehead. "Time to get up sleepy-head." He whispered into his ear. Zach got out of the bed and walked over to the window pulling on the string and opening the blinds. Zach blinked half closing his eyes and raising his hand to shield his eyes. Gray shifted on the bed screwing up his eyes and groaning.

"What time is it?" Gray asked as he sat up wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Seven in the morning." Replied Zach as he moved back towards the bed, "The Cafeterias open if you want something to eat. I'm sure they do room service if you ask." Zach sat on the edge of the bed and Gray moved next to him wrapping his arms around Zach nestling his head into the space between his brothers head and shoulder.

"Thank you Zach, for letting me sleep in your bed and for comforting me after my nightmare." Gray mumbled with his mouth pressed against Zach's shoulder.

"No problem squirt." Zach smirked as he pulled Gray's arms from around him. "So... Do you want that room service or?"

"I'll have scrambled eggs with some orange juice." Gray answered as he moved back from Zach and lay back down on the bed. Zach smiled as he watched his little brother squirm around on the bed trying to get comfortable, after a little while he walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone dialling the cafeteria number and ordering his and Gray's breakfasts. After thanking the person on the other end he hung up and lay down next to Gray on the bed. Five minutes later the was a knock on the door.

Gray nudged Zach towards the door whilst mumbling into the pillow. "Go get it Zach." He whined, "I'm too tired to move." After protesting  halfheartedly Zach went and opened the door allowing the nurse to enter with the food.

Zach thanked the nurse and took the food off her. Gray sat up when he smelt his scrambled eggs.

"Mmmm, smells good." He said when Zach handed him his plate and he immediately dug in shoveling huge forkfuls into his mouth.

"Slow down." Zach laughed. "You'll get sick if you carry on eating like that."

"Like wha?" Gray mumbled through a mouth full of eggs. Shaking his head Zach started to eat his own food taking it slower than Gray and savouring every last bit. After they don't nished they set their plates down on the cabinet and lay back on the bed satisfied by their meal. " uurrgghh, that was good." Gray murmured as he looked over at Zach. "When will we be going home?"

Zach looked puzzled as he looked back at his little brother "I don't know, I s'pose when we're recovered enough to leave." He replied after a short while.

"What do you want to do when we get out of here?" Zach said staring at the ceiling, "I want to go and order a huge ice cream." Gray laughed as he watched Zach lick his lips as he pictured the ice cream, as he stared Gray felt a sudden impulse to hug his brother. He lent over and grabbed Zach and pulled him up into a tight hug.

"I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed and see nan and grandad." Gray said after five minutes of the intense hug. After breaking the hug Gray went into his own room while Zach changed into his suit for the 'Jurassic' court case. Meanwhile in Gray's room Gray having put on his pants and shirt started to cry, tears dripping down his face soaking into his collar. Hearing a knock on the door Gray hastily wiped his eyes and opened the door.

"W-Who is it?" Gray stuttered his emotions getting the better of him.

"Gray are you alright?" Came the reply through the door, "Are you crying?"

"No of course not." Gray laughed nervously. "What do you want aanyway?"

"To see if your ready, we only have half an hour before we have to leave ." Zach replied. "Can I come in?"

Gray pulled the door open and stepped aside whilst Zach walked in. Closing the door behind Zach, Gray walked back over to the bed and buttoned up his shirt and started to fiddle with his tie.

"Here I'll do it." Zach said closing the distance between them and taking the tie in his hands. Deftly he tied Gray's tie and straightened it. "There perfect."

"Is it?" Gray replied loosening the tie slightly and unbuttoned the top button. Walking over to the mirror Gray turned looking at himself in the mirror. "Zach, can you pass me my jacket?"

"Sure." Zach quickly picked up Gray's jacket and took it over to him helping him get in it. "Soooo.... Are you alright about today?" Zach asked his little brother as he watched him fasten his jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean are you sure you want to testify today."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then why would I be, I mean sure we nearly got eaten and nearly diedore than I care to remember," Gray breathes deeply, "But she's our aunt and she saved our lives by letting the T-Rex out. And she saved Owen from the Pterandon." Gray ended with a red face.

"Well you have nothing to worry about just say that and you'll be fine. That's what I was going to say. Now hurry up squirt Mom and dad will be here any minute."

 

 _Ten minutes later,_ Hospital Lobby.

Zach and Gray stepped out of the lift and walked towards the hospital entrance.

"Mom! Dad!" Gray exclaimed running over to them and giving  them a huge hug. Breaking off the hug Gray steps back. "Are we going soon?" He asked.

"Right now," Scott Mitchell replied "hop in the car."

Getting back into the car they head towards the court house.


	2. Court Proceedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Claire and Masrani Industries are on trial for negligence. I am thinking about Claire being sentenced and paroled. And Gray being hospitalised.

_** Costa Rican** **courthouse** ,_ Parking lot

Pulling into the parking lot Scott looked into the rearview mirror at Gray and Zach who sat together, Zach with his arms around Gray protectively. "How are you feeling?" Scott asked them causing them both to look at him confused.

"Fine, I guess." Zach replied.

"Same, just slightly nervous."

Scott Mitchell pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. "Just say the truth." Karen Mitchell added. Stepping out of the Volkswagen Golf they walked into the building.

"Wait here, I'll ask where the court room is." Scott said walking towards the front desk. After a few minutes of intense conversation he walked back over. "It's this way, stay close."

"OK." They replied in unison following him up the staircase. Turning left they proceeded down the corridor. "It's this one, ready?"

They nodded and he pushed the door open.

 Moving forward they entered the room and walked towards the front of the court and sat on one of the pews at the front. Ten minutes passed before everyone arrived. "All rise for the honourable Judge Jeriah!" Standing they watched as the judge took his seat and bade th em all to sit down. "This court is now in session." He said "We are here to evaluate what exactly happened on Isla Nublar."

Shuffling the folders on his desk into a pile he placed them to the side.

Looking around Zach saw a few people from the park including Owen. Catching his eye Zach smiled and waved whilst Owen gave him a thumbs up.

"We'll start with the claims against Claire Dearing." Judge Jeriah said looking at the court. "There have been several claims made by staff members who where there at the time, hinting towards your...inability to control the situation when the Indominus escaped. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Claire stood flicking through her notes. "First I would like to apologise to those affected by the incident. I will also like to point out that at the time I had full confidence in ACU's ability to recapture the I-Rex." Claire paused looking around the room.

"Why did you have confidence in ACU'S ability to recapture the I-Rex?" The Judge asked.

"Well at the time we didn't know what species of animal she was made of, the only one we knew for certain about was T-Rex. It wasn't until ACU failed and most of the team killed did we find out more about her, and even then we didn't know about the raptor DNA." Claire replied.

"How would you describe your reactions to the incident?"

"I would say, given consideration, that I made the right choices at the time. Even if the evacuation came a little too late. After all I was trying to keep panic levels low in order to make the guests more compliant if the evacuation order was given." Claire finished by taking a small gulp from the bottle of water in front of her.

The judge looked around the court deep in thought before asking, "The question on most people's minds is simple after what you've just said, and that is, why did you not know what species where used apart from the T-Rex?"

"The information was classified, even Mr.Masrani didn't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he cared much for the science or business parts of Jurassic World, he always said the reason he and John Hammond built the parks was to show us just how small we actually are in the world."

"Hmmm. Well then you may be seated. Next we will here from Mr.... Farshaw acting head of Masrani Industries." Said the judge. "So what do you have to say on behalf of Masrani Industries?"

"I believe that although mistakes where made during the incident it is mainly due to human error and bad information. I believe the real damage accured with the reappointment of Dr Henry Wu."

"Really how so?"

"It is clear to me that if we had chosen someone else this may not have happened and if it had ACU would have been able to deal with it first time round."

"But you cannot be certain about that?" Judge Jeriah asked.

"No, for obvious reasons, one being that it is a what if situation." Answered Mr Farshaw.

"I see, so if Mr Grady hadn't been there and had military experience, do you think things would have been different?"

"Without a doubt they would have, it was thanks to Owen Grady that the Indominus was forced towards the Mosasaurs cage. It was also his relationship with the raptors that helped them defeat the Indominus."

The judge looked down and seemed deep in thought. "That is all I have to ask you now you may sitdown."

Mr Farshaw sat down and this gave Zach the opportunity to see anyone else who he remembered from ''Jurassic'. However apart from Owen there appeared to be no one else who he knew. "Zach..." Gray whispered softly squeezing his hand and arm.

"What is it Gray?" Zach asked, "Are you sure you can do this?" Before Gray could answer the Judge banged his gavel.

"Court will be in recess for an hour whilst we sort out the order the witnesses will testify in." Standing the courtroom slowly emptied until it was Zach, Gray, Owen, Claire and their parents left.

Walking over to them Owen held out his hand to Scott. "Good to see you again Mr.Mitchell even if circumstances could be better."

Taking his hand Scott replied. "Same here." Before Shaking it firmly. Breaking off the hand shake Owen turned to Zach and Gray. "What's up Zach, Gray?"

"Nothing." They both replied before throwing their arms around Owen and squeezing him.

"Whoah, steady there or you'll knock me over." Owen laughed. They let him go and spotted Aunt Claire hovering behind Owen. Stepping round him she walked over to the boys and hugged them separately before doing the same with her sister.

"You holding up?" Claire asked Karen who just nodded her head. "That's good, are you still... You know going through with it?"

Before Karen could answer Gray said, "We know about the divorce. I told Zach at the park."

"Ohhhh." Was the only thing Claire could say in response. Looking round at the now deserted room she wondered how many people there would be testifying.

Whilst doing so she noticed Judge Jeriah walking over to them. "Hello." He said looking at the them all. "I was wondering if Zach and Gray could give testimony to what happened to them in the gyrosphere, afterall theirs is the most well known story from the incident."

Zach glanced at Gray, his eyes searching Gray's as if to say _do you want to?_ Without looking away Gray casually nodded his head. "We'll do it." Zach said.

"Good, well yours will be the last testimony's for this case, I'll call you up in five hours." With that the judge walked out.

_20 minutes later,_

After talking about the past few days with Owen and Claire, Zach and Gray sat back down as the court got underway again. The first ten testimonies went by in a matter of minutes unlike the next twenty which took up to the rest of the four hours until Zach was called to the stand.

"The next testimony we will hear will be from Zachary Mitchell, if you would like to come forward young man." Stepping forward Zach took his time reaching the stand trying to slow his heartbeat.

Reaching the podium Zach was sworn in and the questions began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my inspiration for this chapter comes from the coauthor for his How Much Love Is Too Much.


	3. The Questioning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Gray answer questions about Jurassic World.

After being sworn in Zach sat down on the stand watching as the prosecuting lawyer stood up with a small pile of paper and walked towards him. "So your name is Zachary Mitchell correct?" The lawyer said as he stopped in front of Zach.

"That is correct." Zach replied thumbing the stand nervously. The lawyer looked away towards his client before returning his gaze back at Zach making him shift uncomfortably. "And your aunt - Claire Dearing - was in charge of the park?" The lawyer said, "And you where present when things went south?"

That is all true yes." Zach said becoming unnerved with the line of questioning. "What has this got to do with anything? Sure Aunt Claire was in charge but how could she have known what monster was cooked up in the labs, hell even Mr. Masrani did not know."

Zach's eyes darted to Gray, who just shrugged at him, not understanding the line of questioning.

"So you believe that the events that unfolded on Isla Nublar where, in effect, out of your aunts control?" The lawyer asked, bringing Zach's focus back to him.

"Yes, I suppose so, I'd blame InGen for everything that happened, everyone that died." Zach replied, "my Aunt tried to make sure that everyone was safe, and so did everyone who worked with her, it was her thinking that finally killed the Indominus Rex, not InGens or anyone else's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using other people's characters for extra people so as to have a sense of reality.


End file.
